


kiss the problems away

by orphan_account



Category: Now You See Me
Genre: F/M, Traveling around the world and falling in loveee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Lula get married without knowing that they work for rivaling criminal companies.</p><p>Or</p><p>Why you should always run background checks on others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the problems away

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys ! It's Grace here with anther addition to magicians are supposed to be smarter than this ! This is my first multi-chartered story so please tell me what you think in the comments ! Thankss !  
> Xx Grace

"Hi." Lula looks up, surprised at the familiar accent. 

God, she's glad she did, because damn, he's motherfreaking gorgeous. 

"Hi." She says back, eyes glinting in the light.

He catches the look in her eyes easily. "It's isn't everyday you see a fellow American in Vienna." 

"It isn't, isn't it ?" 

"Business ?" He asks, reaching out to help her up from the bench. 

"You could say that." Lula answers, taking the hand.

"Jack." He says, smiling at her. 

Lula isn't one to smile easily, and isn't one to make friends easily, and yet, something about this man makes her grin for the first time in a long time.

"Hi Jack. I'm Lula." 

~ 

The first time Jack sees Lula, he thinks she's gorgeous, and she really, really is. 

A mess of brown curls adorn her head, and her green eyes spark mischievously in the light. 

Every second as he walks with her passing bakery after bakery, he can tell she's a dancer. She walks with grace, a special flare only a dancer could have. 

And it's true. Lula dances, she just hadn't for a while now. 

And it's true. Lula's beautiful, and she knows it. Men look at her for minutes at a time, salivating and watching her every move, observing her down to the last freckle, and she doesn't really mind. It comes with the job. She's actually surprised he hasn't recognized her yet. 

The First Horsewomen, they call her, and that's slightly untrue as Shrike Productions have the one and only Henley Reeves, born into the industry and striving since a young age. 

The first time Lula sees Jack, she thinks he's the kind of guy your mother tells you to stay away from, the kind of guy destined to break your heart, but Lula's a brave girl, and any quest she can conquer. 

His leather jacket rests on her shoulders, and she smells cologne, rich, rich cologne. 

He's beautiful, he really is. 

And it's true. Jack doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to women. He's broken the hearts of many, on screen and off. He's been broadcasted in hundreds of news shows, on posters that say, 'wanted—Jack of Queen's, fraud, stealing' next to Danny's and Henley's. 

He doesn't know why she hasn't turned him in yet, but he's glad she hasn't. 

~

They finally sit in a pastry shop deemed worthy, and they are so, so wrong. 

The coffee is cold and unsweetened, and the pastries are as horrible as the smoke from the unclouded smoking section. 

They smile anyways. 

"Where did you grow up ?" She asks, making small talk as she cuts her apple pie. 

"Queens." He answers, smiling up at her whole taking a sip of terrible coffee. "This is the worst."

"You haven't tried crappy, uncrispy, raw apple pies." She says, making a face after chewing the so-called slice of 'All American Authentic Apple Pie'.

He steals a cut and almost spits it out in recoil. She laughs at his reaction and he thinks she's even more beautiful when she does that. 

"Do have any family here ?" She asks.

"Not anymore." He looks away, and she takes his hand.

"Me neither." He squeezes her hand before she can let go, and she finds her fingers entangled in his in seconds. She doesn't want to let go. She doesn't know how to feel about that. 

~

"No !" Jack exclaims.

"I'm serious." Lula laughs, and doesn't even know if this topic is supposed to be laughable," Knifed ! Right in the neck, and then he was dead, and she ran off and left me at my grandmother's !" 

He doesn't know if he should be laughing either. 

"I have some mad knife skills, and I kill pigeons for fun now." She says. 

"I don't believe you, you're kidding !" His eyes sparkle in the darkening sky, as overhead lights then on.

"I'm not, that's a skill I'll show you some other time." 

"There's going to be some other time ?" Jack asks, and Lula kicks herself a bit, because her job is dangerous and classified and she's a fraud, a criminal, a cheat. 

But she can't stop herself from answering, " Maybe." 

They walk back to his hotel room. She gets invited in, and she's naked underneath the sheets the next morning. 

She sees him sleeping, and attempts to sneak out, except the floorboards aren't exactly her best friend.

"You're leaving ?" He asks.

"Business." She says, pulling on her dress from the day before and slipping her hair into a ponytail. 

"Are you coming back ?" 

"We'll see about that." 

He wordlessly passes her a key, and she's surprised, "I've got something to do." She reminds him.

"I know," He said, flipping back on his back, as if he didn't want her to see the expression on his face when he said the next few words, "It's good that you have some stuff to do and all, but I'd like it if you came back." 

"Well, when you say it like that," Lula smiles, taking the key and stuffing it in her purse. 

"Are you coming back then ?" He asks again.

"You, Jack, are something." 

"Well, you, Lula, are beautiful." 

"I'd hope so, after you fucked me like that." 

He laughs before saying," I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon." 

She noticed how he says that he'll see her instead of goodbye. For the first time in ages, Lula actually does want to see someone again. 

She smiles one last time and closes the door of his hotel room. She breathes out a loud sigh. Alma's going to murder her. 

She quickly runs downstairs and walks out of the hotel, smelling the clear Vienna air. 

She accidentally on purpose slams into a man in a Burberry coat, holds his head, waist and shoulders for measurements before scurrying off, breathing out an apology. 

She already missed her 0825 back to New York, so she stays at the airport and books a 1045. 

At exactly 1015, Lula May boards a plane back go New York, New York, unaware of what's to come. 

~ 

"I met someone." Jack says to Henley when she greets him hello. 

Danny, who's sitting on the couch, raises an eyebrow. 

Jack doesn't exactly know why he told them. Lula wasn't exactly the only girl he had met when on a trip. He did have a bad track record, he must admit, and Henley wondered why he had informed them, he hadn't told them about all the other girls. She must be special, she thought.

"And ?" Danny said, telling Jack to elaborate. "Do we get a name ?" 

"We are not running a background check on her." Jack says. "She-she's beautiful, and she's smart, and she's funny." 

"And you got laid ?" A new voice says from the doorway. Dylan.

"And yes, I got laid," A high-five from Henley, "But she's something different." 

"Yep, that just fortifies my point to do a background check. Dylan, get the computer." Danny said, getting up from the couch and walking to the living room. Henley and Dylan followed suit. 

Jack protested, "I'm pretty sure I'm never going to see her again, so don't." 

For now, that was a good enough answer for the magicians. 

~ 

But they do meet again. And again. And again. 

Macau when they both go to Iong's. He meets her out of the blue, flirty smiles and disguised horror to why she's in a shop that supplies weapons. 

"Cousin's birthday present." She had said, before she walked in the lightly dimmed store. 

He tells her about his track record then. 

"I end up stealing their trust, and their wallets." He says while they clean the deck of cards Lula had clumsily tossed to the floor.

"Wallets ? This one, you mean ?" She pulls out his wallet from her leather jacket's pocket. "What about their belts ?" She pulls out his belt from behind her. " Peanuts, maybe ? Don't know why you have that in your jacket." 

He looks at her alarmed, but she just smiles it off, and he sees stars. 

"A girl's got to learn how to make it on her own, doesn't she ?" She says, and that's all the explanation he needs. 

The day ends in his hotel room again, and she slips out before he wakes up, the only memory of the night before the lipstick marks on his neck. 

The second time they meet is in London. 

London Eye is where he'd least expect her to be. And then he sees her silhouette and her leather jacket. 

"I gotta say, you are stalking me." Jack says, and she turns around.

"Well, this is coincidental. Purely, actually." Lula smiles. 

"London Eye, didn't expect you to be here." 

"Nah, a friend of mine said it'd be cool up there, and I thought maybe I'd take a shot at it." 

They wait another fifteen minutes and get in the capsule together. 

When they get off, her hair's messed up, his frame is disheveled, and their hands are interlocked. 

She takes her leave when he goes in a parlor to get them ice cream. 

He looks for her for an hour before realizing. He laughs to the sky and continues walking the pebbly roads, both vanilla and run raisin ice creams melting in the air. 

The third time he sees her, Europe calls them together once more. 

Luxembourg. 

She's wearing a coat, a beanie covering her brown locks. She's reaching out to the sky, and he swears snowflakes start cascading down. 

"Snow, huh ?" She says, and he realizes she caught him staring. 

"Yeah. Europe again." Jack smiles. 

They don't even bother with the formalities. They're in his hotel room in the next three minutes. 

He kisses her shoulders afterwards and then he murmurs, "I love you." 

She tenses up, and he's thinking, damn, I screwed that up. 

But then she loosens up and looks up at him, "I love you too." 

They don't leave his bed for the majority of the weekend. 

They meet in Giza, New Delhi, Kalimantan, Istanbul, Beijing, South Africa. They fuck in hotel room floors, public bathrooms, behind dark buildings and in rooms in dimly lit buildings. 

Paris is where they have their first real date. Sightseeing. She hates the Eiffel Tower, says that it's so cheesy it should be renamed the Tower of Mac and Cheese. She asks a passerby how to say mac and cheese in French. 

She hates the Pisa even more than the Eiffel. 

"Misleading name." She had said, a grimace formed on her face. He kissed it off.

She likes the Arc de Triomphe the best. When she's observing the carvings on the tomb, he hurriedly pulls out the ring from his pocket and gets down on one knee. 

"Lula, Lula May," She turns around, and her eyes turn misty, "I've never met someone—"

"Yes." She says before he can finish. 

He slips the platinum band on her finger, and she swears right there and then that everything feels more or less perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys !  
> Xx Grace


End file.
